


The Darkness of Our Hearts

by gsmudkip



Series: Dystopian Writing Stuff [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmudkip/pseuds/gsmudkip





	

Morgan and I were walking from home when it happened, we were grabbed by the secret police that are under control by the “president” of the New United States. We couldn’t see a thing but I felt another person besides morgan beside me in the van. I began to flail around because of this and because we were being taken somewhere unknown. One of the people who bagged us kicked me in the gut and stuck a needle inside me. “ Stay quiet kid and there won't be any problems. ” the person said. Whatever they gave me worked quickly because I passed out… the next thing I knew I was in a chair in a room with four other people one being Morgan and another I recognize from school. “ Why are we here. We didn't do anything wrong to anger the president. ” Morgan tried to explain to the man all in black. He raised his hand and with a swift blow struck it against her face. She recoiled with the pain that was sent through her, I was pissed off now, no one and I mean no one can hurt my best friend. I was able to get the ropes loose enough and ran towards the man reaching for my fans that still were at my waist. At the time I thought nothing of why we were tied with ropes and why none of our weapons were taken from us, this would soon come back to bite me. I threw a fan at the man not seeing anything wrong to get back at a person who hurt my friend, I guess that's the perks of being indicted clinically insane by the government. He caught it perfectly in his hand as it came towards him. But I kept going slashing with the fan that was still in my left hand. The man grabbed my hand and twisted it behind me and said, “Boy, do you even know why you are here?” 

“ I don't need a reason if you hurt my friend I will pay you back for hurting her. No one is allowed to hurt her.  _ No one. _ ” I said trying flipping over kicking the man in the shins to get him off balance. He didn't move he still held me steadfast with his iron grip. “Boy you will not hurt me, there is a job for the four of you.” He said with a stern voice commanding me to stop. I froze in place, “ What do you mean by a job? ” I knew this man was apart of the government, he was offering high school students a job which was a rarity at this time. I heard in the past they used children as mercenaries that worked for the government, but I never thought that it was true. “You four will become a group of mercenaries that will work with the president directly to do whatever he bids. Your group will be know as the divination.”


End file.
